1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic piercing structures and more particularly pertains to an balloon popping device for rupturing a balloon is response to an opening of a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic piercing structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic piercing structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art automatic piercing structures fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a balloon popping device for rupturing a balloon in response to an opening of a door which includes a piercing assembly mountable over a door for supporting and selectively piercing a balloon, and a trigger assembly coupled to the piercing assembly responsive to an opening of the door to actuate the piercing assembly so as to rupture the balloon over an individual passing through the door.
In these respects, the balloon popping device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rupturing a balloon in response to an opening of a door.